rappelzitaufficialefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Le Missioni del mondo di Rappelz
Su Rappelz ci sono due modi adatti ad aumentare il livello del proprio personaggio (PG): *'Party Dungeon (DP)' *'Quests (Missioni)' In questo articolo ci limiteremo a elencare tutte le quests principali per livello escludendo le quests del Cliente di missioni o Maestro di Missioni (presente in ogni città) il quale vi da notevoli ricompense ma sono sempre le stesse, vi chiederà ogni volta di eliminare (killare) gli stessi mob numerose volte. Dunque le quests sono: *001 Lv 01: Area Iniziale (Eusys, Canopus, o Arocel) Race's Warm-Up Hunting *002 Lv 01: Area Iniziale (Eusys, Canopus, o Arocel) Let's Learn Basic Weapon Mastery *003 Lv 01: Area Iniziale (Eusys, Canopus, o Arocel) Item From Race's Hunting *004 Lv 01: Area Iniziale (Eusys, Canopus, o Arocel) Go to Elementary Instructor *005 Lv 01: Campo Principianti (Tutore Sistina) Achieve Job Level 3 *006 Lv 01: Campo Principianti (Tutore Sistina) Practice Race's Skills *008 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Go to a Lak Trader *009 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mercante di Lak Schrire) Getting Rough Chaos Stones *010 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mercante di Lak Schrire) Get 1 Lak Point *011 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mercante di Lak Schrire) Return to Gildas *012 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Item Upgrade *013 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Merchant's Request *014 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mercante Zapang) Herb Collecting Energia1000 *015 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Armor Trader's Request *017 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Make Weapon Level 2 *019 Lv 01: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) First Class Transfer *020 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Esperto di Classe Deneb) Class Transfer Test *021 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Costa di Sabbia Infuocata (Addestratore Tristan) Catch Anatema *022 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Costa di Sabbia Infuocata (Addestratore Tristan) Report to Deneb *023 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Esperto di Classe Deneb) Report First Job Transfer to Gildas *024 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Finding Summoner Rudmiyu *025 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Invocatore Rudmiyu) Learning Taming *026 Lv 10 + CLv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Invocatore Rudmiyu) Report to Gildas *027 Lv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Mentore Gildas) Go to the Advanced Trainer *028 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Addestratore Lancelot) Stage 1 - Warm up for Adventure *029 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Addestratore Lancelot) Stage 2 - Warm up for Adventure *030 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Addestratore Lancelot) Stage 3 - Warm up for Adventure *031 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Addestratore Lancelot) Tristan's Urgent Request *032 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Addestratore Lancelot) Final training session *033 Lv 10: Costa di Sabbia Infuocata (Addestratore Tristan) Screening Energia500x2de *034 Lv 10: Costa di Sabbia Infuocata (Addestratore Tristan) Rliminate Outlaws by the Seasi *035 Lv 10: Costa di Sabbia Infuocata (Addestratore Tristan) Wanted Energia500x2 *036 Lv 10: Campo degli Apprendisti (Teletrasportatore Authier) To the continent! ''Navislamia *01 Lv 10: Bosco Ginko (Capitano Fedora) Navislamia: Primo Passo *02 Lv 10: Nave Fantasma Navislamia (Guardiano del Ponte) Navislamia: Secondo Passo *03 Lv 10: Nave Fantasma Navislamia (Una Strana Ragazza): Test da Ragazzino *04 Lv 10: Timoneria (Sacerdote Jory): Navislamia: Terzo Passo *05 Lv 10: Cucina (Sacerdote Abe): Navislamia: Quarto Passo *06 Lv 10: Cucina (Assassino MacGuinnes): Uccidi il Kraken *07 Lv 10: Grande Cabina (Cavaliere dei Templari Vincent): Orecchino della Strega *08 Lv 10: Grande Cabina (Cavaliere dei Templari Vincent): Navislamia, la Nave Fantasma Energia500x5 Livello 14 - 19 *037 Lv 14: Laksy (Sommo Sacerdote Largal) Go for Orcs *038 Lv 14: Laksy (Guida Prometh) Calm Start *039 Lv 14: Horizon (Fabbro Mille-fille) Iron Ore Order *040 Lv 14: Horizon (Guida Sage) Start from scratch *041 Lv 14: Katan (Fabbro Pyron) Lost Iron Ore *042 Lv 14: Katan (Fabbro Pyron) Iron Ore Delivery *043 Lv 14: Katan (Officiale di Gilda Leviathan) Letter to Her Guild *044 Lv 14: Katan (Guida Mephist) Glorius first step *S01 Lv 15: Laksy (Cliente di Missione Rohas) Rohas' Request *S02 Lv 15: Horizon (Cliente di Missione Ewan) Ewan's Request *S03 Lv 15: Katan (Cliente di Missione Ingmar) Ingmar's Request *045 Lv 16: Laksy (Mercante d'Armi Lippen) Road Construction *046 Lv 16: Laksy (Magazziniere Wayne) Personal War #1 *047 Lv 16: Laksy (Magazziniere Wayne) Personal War #2 Energia500 *048 Lv 16: Horizon (Mercante Elmin) Soft Chest *049 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gilda) Ken's Test #1 *050 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gildai) Ken's Test #2 *051 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gilda) Ken's Test #3 *052 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gilda) Ken's Test #4 *053 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gilda) Ken's Test #5 Energia500 *054 Lv 16: Horizon (Offciale di Gilda Oveli) Test Passed *055 Lv 16: Ovest della Scogliera di Sabbia (Hunter Ken) Final Test *056 Lv 16: Horizon Field (Hunter Ken) The name is Godzila *057 Lv 16: Katan (Mercante Lunerteon) Deodorizer #1 *058 Lv 16: Katan (Mercante Lunerteon) Deodorizer #2 *059 Lv 17: Laksy (Guida Prometh) Sagittarius *060 Lv 17: Horizon (Guida Sage) Training Days *061 Lv 18: Katan (Guida Mephist) Yard Cleaning *062 Lv 19: Laksy (Mercante di armi Lippen) Stump Logging Area Backup Livello 21 - 30 *063 Lv 21: Laksy (Guida Prometh) Official Request Energia500 *064 Lv 21: Horizon (Guida Sage) Way to experience death Energia500 *065 Lv 21: Katan (Esperto di Classe Berze) Prisoner #1 *066 Lv 21: Katan (Esperto di Classe Berze) Prisoner #2 *067 Lv 22: Katan (Guida Mephist) Death Walker Energia500 *068 Lv 23: Horizon (Allevatore Aleia) Crest of Coreanus *069 Lv 23: Katan (Mercante di Armature Destino) Searching for bones *070 Lv 24: Nord-Ovest del Campo Ceppi d'Albero (Logger Crow) Lost Stump Logging Area *071 Lv 25: Nord-Ovest del Campo Ceppi d'Albero (Logger Crow) Retake Stump Logging Area *072 Lv 25: Horizon (Mercante Darby) Bitter Cost *073 Lv 25: Katan (Officiale di Gilda Leviathan) Trouble #1 *074 Lv 25: Katan (Officiale di Gilda Leviathan) Trouble #2 Energia500 *075 Lv 25: Katan (Magazziniere Rino) Lost Luggage *076 Lv 26: Laksy (Officiale di Gilda Cel) Summon Magician *077 Lv 27: Laksy (Guida Prometh) Funny Mask Energia1000 *078 Lv 27: Horizon (Guida Sage) Iron Scar Energia1000 *079 Lv 27: Horizon (Guida all'Avventura Schrin) Skin *080 Lv 27: Katan (Guida Mephist) Paradise Lost Energia1000 *081 Lv 28: Laksy (Magazziniere Haat) Questionable Test #1 *082 Lv 28: Laksy (Magazziniere Haat) Questionable Test #2 Energia500 *083 Lv 28: Laksy (Magazziniere Haat) Red Drill *084 Lv 28: Horizon (Mercante d'Armature Libby) Shell *085 Lv 28: Katan (Mercante d'Armi Soren) Mysterious Lake Messy #1 *086 Lv 28: Katan (Mercante d'Armi Soren) Mysterious Lake Messy #2 Energia500 *087 Lv 30: Ancoraggio Laksy (Teletrasportatore Audrey) Angel's Song Livello 32 - 39 *088 Lv 32: Laksy (Sommo Sacerdote Largal) Vestiges of Curse *089 Lv 33: Ancoraggio Laksy (Guida all'avventura Remire) Orc Hunting *090 Lv 34: Laksy (Mercante Criste) Secret Medecine of Legend *091 Lv 35: Torre d'Avorio (Guardia della Torre d'Avorio Guard Bern) Unwelcomed Visitor *092 Lv 35: Torre d'Avorio (Guardia Della Torre d'Avorio Bern) Ask for Backup Energia1000 *093 Lv 35: Horizon (Mercante Elmin) Lost Jewel *094 Lv 35: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Charmer at Pyre Site *095 Lv 35: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Restrainer of Death *096 Lv 35: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Revenge Preparation *097 Lv 35: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Kadoon of Enmity Energia1000 *098 Lv 36: Ancoraggio di Laksy (Guida all'avventura Remire) New Journey Energia1000 *099 Lv 36: Horizon (Magazziniere Mari) Bird Chasing *100 Lv 36: Katan (Guida all'avventura Firia) Chain of Pain *101 Lv 37: Laksy (Mercante d'Armature Justin) Fallen Falcon Feather *102 Lv 37: Laksy (Allevatore Andril) Black Orbs of Albinruke *103 Lv 37: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Relics of Arid Moonlight Attack #1 *104 Lv 37: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Relics of Arid Moonlight Attack #2 *105 Lv 37: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Oforia Elimination Sta1000 *106 Lv 37: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Charmer Jeina Support *107 Lv 37: Katan (Mercante Lunateron) Magic Stone *108 Lv 37: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Relics of Arid Moonlight Purgation #1 *109 Lv 37: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Relics of Arid Moonlight Purgation #2 *110 Lv 37: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Ruin of Abhuva *111 Lv 37: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Gratitude of Presbytery Emergia1000 *112 Lv 38: Laksy (Teletrasportatore Gabriel) Angel's Scream *113 Lv 38: Ancoraggio di Laksy (Teletrasportatore Audrey) Angel's Wing *114 Lv 38: Horizon (Mercante d'Armature Libby) Dodo's Feather *115 Lv 38: Horizon (Mercante d'Armature Libby) Explanation *116 Lv 38: Horizon (Officiale di Gilda Oveli) Birthday Present *117 Lv 38: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Request for Annihilation Energia500 *118 Lv 38: Nord-Est di Laksy (Ricercatore Nedlock) Habitat War 2 *119 Lv 38: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Request for Extermination Energia1000 *120 Lv 39: Horizon (Guida all'avventura Schrin) Song of the Dead Energia1000 *121 Lv 39: Ovest di Horizon (Carpentiere Sypherd) More Annoying Obstacle 'Livello 40 - 46' *122 Lv 40: Laksy (Sommo Sacerdote Largal) Dry Moonlights Remain Lockout 3xEnergia1000 *123 Lv 40: Nord-Est di Laksy (Ricercatore Nedlock) Habitat War 1 *124 Lv 40: Quartiere dei Templari (Templare Oyu) Aris Elimination *125 Lv 40: Horizon (Mercante Elmin) Secret Of Abandoned Mine *126 Lv 40: Katan (Guida all'avventura Firia) City of Arrogance Energia1000 *127 Lv 40: Katan (Guida Mephist) Carpenter Sypherd *128 Lv 40: Ovest di Horizon (Carpentiere Sypherd) Annoying Obstacle *129 Lv 40: Gilda degli Assassini(Assassino Ramil) Revenge for Revenge *130 Lv 40: Gilda degli Assassini (Assassino Ramil) Lost Document *131 Lv 40: Gilda degli Assassini (Assassino Ramil) Journey of Death *132 Lv 41: Laksy (Esperto di Classe Uriel) Fantasy Zone *133 Lv 44: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Polluted Ground *134 Lv 44: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Identity of Pollution *135 Lv 44: Nord-Est di Laksy (Ricercatore Nedlock) Habitat War 3 *136 Lv 45: Nord-Est di Laksy (Ricercatore Nedlock) Forager *137 Lv 45: Horizon (Mercante d'armi Albireo) Cursed Jar 1 *138 Lv 45: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Cursed Jar 2 *139 Lv 45: Horizon (Mercante Darby) Cursed Jar 3 *140 Lv 45: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Cursed Jar 4 *141 Lv 45: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Cursed Jar 5 *142 Lv 45: Terra dei Roghi (Incantatrice Jeina) Cursed Jar 6 *143 Lv 45: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Late Regret Energia1000 *144 Lv 46: Bosco Fatato (Guardiano del Bosco Eran) Evil Woods Energia500 *145 Lv 46: Bosco Fatato (Guardiano del Bosco Eran) Evils of Woods Energia1000 *146 Lv 46: Bosco Fatato (Guardiano del Bosco Eran) Deterioration *147 Lv 46: Bosco Fatato (Guardiano del Bosco Eran) Holy Water Purification 2xEnergia1000 *148 Lv 46: Laksy (Sommo Sacerdote Largal) Holy Water *149 Lv 46: Cimitero di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Grisis Subjugation Energia1000 Livello 50 - 58 *di missioni LV 50: Rondo (Dawn) Zona nord-ovest *150 Lv 51: Laksy (Guida Prometh) Defeating Vennom *151 Lv 51: Horizon (Mercante Elmin) Opening Up Trade *152 Lv 51: Horizon (Guida Sage) Imp Powders *153 Lv 51: Horizon (Mercante di Armature Albirio) Premium Ore *154 Lv 51: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) What on Earth is Happening to Lost Mine? *155 Lv 51: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) Survivor *156 Lv 51: Miniera Perduta (Sopravvissuto Tune) Lost Necklace *157 Lv 51: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) Obtaining Evidence *158 Lv 51: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) Examination *159 Lv 52: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Breakthrough *160 Lv 54: Deserto Ceriu (Avventuriero di Prima Classe Laugle) Ecology Investigation 1 *161 Lv 58: Rondo (Guida all'avventura Mavin) Marrduka Watchtower Livello 61 - 68 *162 Lv 61: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Desert Search *163 Lv 61: Deserto Ceriu (Mercante Seisia) How to Enjoy the Heat *164 Lv 61: Deserto Ceriu (Team d'Investigazione Mio) Settling Down *165 Lv 61: Deserto Ceriu (Avventuriero di Prima Classe Laugle) Ecology Investigation 2 *166 Lv 62: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) Pursuing The Question *167 Lv 62: Katan (Messaggero Jen) Report to Mine Union Director *168 Lv 62: Horizon (Direttore Sindacale Garder) Pitch Black Taranida *169 Lv 66: Rondo (Mercante Ake) Breathtaking Request *170 Lv 66: Rondo (Credente Astrale Minoa) Revelation of Dream *171 Lv 66: Rondo (Membro di Gilda Zbaqu) Horrible Punishment *172 Lv 66: Rondo (Capitano della Sicurezza Kudun) Robbery *173 Lv 66: Rondo (Dolcezza Kayle) Kayle's Engagment Ring *174 Lv 66: Rondo (Gangster di Strada Chirio) Timid Slacker *175 Lv 66: Rondo (Sindaco di Rondo Ailrena) Trouble *176 Lv 66: Rondo (Sindaco di Rondo Ailrena) Trade Director's Complaint *177 Lv 66: Rondo (Trade Union Director Mirune) Agent Cay *178 Lv 66: Fuori CV (Agent Cay) Endless Monster *179 Lv 66: Deserto Ceriu (Team d'Investigazione Mio) Cleaning Around *180 Lv 68: Deserto Ceriu (Team d'Investigazione Laugle) Ecology Investigation 3 Livello 71 - 78 *181 Lv 71: Rondo (Ufficiale di Gilda Resha) Dangerous Union 1 *182 Lv 71: Rondo (Ufficiale di Gilda Resha) Dangerous Union 2 3xEnergia500 *183 Lv 71: Nedleaf Forrest (Madman Harold) Stingy Harold *184 Lv 71: Fuori CV (Agente Cay) Fighter of Horizen *185 Lv 71: Cimitero Pubblico di Wolha (Combattente Ryuen) Ghost Elimination *186 Lv 71: Fuori da CV (Agente Cay) Find Unusualness *187 Lv 72: Fuori da CV (Agente Cay) Owner Of Mirror *188 Lv 72: Nedleaf Forrest (Madman Harold) Harold's Present *189 Lv 72: Fuori da CV (Agenet Cay) Suspicius Crying *190 Lv 73: Katan (Fabbro Pyron) Red Eye *191 Lv 75: Nedleaf Forrest (Madman Harold) Wet Harold *192 Lv 78: Nedleaf Forrest (Madman Harold) Happy Harold *193 Lv 78: Rondo (Teletrasportatore Genie) Teleporter's Rage *194 Lv 78: Rondo (Teletrasportatore Genie) Trinitas 2xEnergia1000 Serie delle quest Strega Per fare la serie di quest più famosa e importante di Rappelz bisogna prima di tutto attivare la quest alla Fattoria Scarlatta. '''Primo Passo: Lvl 50.'*''Andate a Rondo dall'Ufficiale di Gilda. Appena arriverete, noterete che non ha il ! che segnala la quest, ma parlatele lo stesso, chiedendole per tre volte della bambina coi capelli rossi. Alla fine, l'Ufficiale si arrenderà e vi darà la prima quest.'' *''Andate alla Fattoria Scarlatta e parlate con la bambina coi capelli rossi. Attiverete subito la quest del Lupo Reike accanto a lei. Accettatela ed uccidete i Tortus nelle vicinanze per ottenere le pappette necessarie.'' Una volta che avrete abbastanza cibo, consegnate la quest. Qui, selezionate nell'ordine:*''Nutri'' *''Estrai Coltello'' Verrete morsi e molto probabilmente storditi per qualche secondo. Parlate '''tempestivamente '''con la bambina e selezionate*''Estrai Coltello'' La bambina, riconoscente dell'aiuto che avete dato al lupo, ci darà le prime missioni interessanti di questa fase. (NB: non accettate più la quest di Reike, anche se continua a darvela. Non vi dà più punti EXP extra purtroppo.)Attiverete ora le quest a catena per diventare un Elohim. Alcune di queste sono a tempo (come la prima), ma sono molto semplici da terminare. *''Elohim's Trial: Strong Legs -> Quest a tempo. Perlustrate i tre campi arati per trovare i giganteschi monoliti fluttuanti. Esaminateli ed ottenete i tre oggetti necessari, poi tornate tempestivamente dalla bambina.'' *''Elohim's Trial: Cold Eyes -> Entrate in uno dei due portali a caso. Nell'ordine, dovete percorrere la strada: Fattoria - Alba Ochard - Isola delle Sirene - Bosco Fatato. Una volta qui, posizionatevi davanti alle cascate ad est del grande albero e cercate la pietra fluttuante. Esaminatela e tornerete direttamente alla Fattoria.'' *''Elohim's Trial: Lucid Spirit -> Quest a tempo. La bambina vi avrà consegnato un fiore che attira le fatine blu, che dovranno rilasciarvi la polvere. Uccidete quindi i mob ottenendo gli oggetti, ma fate attenzione, perchè attaccano in gruppi di tre, per poi spuntare fuori almeno in 10 al centro del campo arato.'' *''Elohim's Trial: Stout Heart -> Ed ecco i primi fanatici. Accettate la quest ed uscite dalla fattoria dall'uscita ad est. Da qui, salite a nord fino alle montagne, ed ecco il primo gruppo di fanatici al 50 pronti per essere uccisi.'' Ucciso il primo gruppo di fanatici, tornate dalla bambina. Otterrete automaticamente il debuff Sanguinamento, ed inizierà un'altra serie a catena di quest nel quale verrà spiegata la storia principale di Rappelz. Si tratta di continui teletrasporti da una parte all'altra del mondo, non c'è molto da spiegare qui. 'Terminata anche questa parte, otterremo l'ultima missione di questa serie: dovremo uccidere un altro gruppo di fanatici. Consegnata la quest, la bambina cadrà in coma.'' Per la prossima serie aspetterete il '''livello 70', dopodichè ci aspettano i famigerati scontri coi fanatici al 70. Essendo un'altra serie di quest a catena, posterò soltanto i luoghi ed i nomi degli NPC.'' ''' *Fanatic Assassin: Horizon - Ufficiale di Gilda Oveli (Horizon) *Fanatic Assassin: Laksy - Ufficiale di Gilda Ces (Laksy) *Fanatic Assassin: Katan - Ufficiale di Gilda Leviathan (Katan) *Fanatic Assassin: Rondo - Ufficiale di Gilda Resha (Rondo) *Commander Investiture - Ufficiale di Gilda Resha (Rondo) *Instructor Bansky - Papa Lucian (Sede dei Templari) *Traces Of The Witch: Sirag Ruins - Intruttore Bansky (Rovine di Sirag) *Instructor Heingel Walker - Istruttore Bansky (Rovine di Sirag) *Traces Of The Witch: Magic Test Ground - Istruttore Heingel Walker (Campo di Sperimentazione Magica) *The Witches Resurrection - Istruttore Heingel (Campo di Sperimentazione Magica) *Reporting The Witch's Resurrection - Papa Lucian (Sede dei Templari) *Declaring War Against The Fanatics - Papa Lucian (Sede dei Templari) *Subjugating The Ivory Tower Fanatics - Comandante Fenant (Torre d'Avorio) *Supporting The Assassin Guild - Subjugation Comandante Fenant (Torre d'Avorio) *SubjugatingThe Assassin Guild Fanatics - Comandante Richard (Gilda degli Assassini) *Reporting The Subjugation Of The Assassins Guild Fanatics - Comandante Richard (Gilda degli assassini) *Summoning Hector - Papa Lucian (Sede dei Templari) *Supporting The Witch Hunt - Papa Lucian (Sede dei Templari) *Witch Hunt - Hector l'Eroe (Altare degli Spiriti Morti) ''Per l'ultima serie della Strega bisogna raggiungere il '''livello 120: *Delivery To Pitch-Black Woods - Mercante Ake (Rondo) *Exploration - Guardia di Sicurezza Benny (Guardpost Of Pitch-Black Woods) *A Crystal In The Sanctuary - Esploratore Molly (The Waterfall) *Reckless Passion - Esploratore Molly (The Waterfall) *A Plea For Vengeance - Esploratore Molly (The Waterfall) *Deliver A Report - Esploratore Molly (The Waterfall) *Investigate Dwen's Corpse - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *The Murder - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *The Murder #2 - Mercante d'Armi Hwiss (Rondo) *Requiem For Dwen - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *Requiem For Dwen #2 - Incantatrice Kisha (Mare Village) *Requiem For Dwen #3-1 - Incantatrice Kisha (Mare Village) *Requiem For Dwen #3-2 - Esploratore Molly (The Waterfall) *Requiem For Dwen #4 - Incantatrice Kisha (Mare Village) *Requiem For Dwen #5 - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *Lost In The Mail - Mercante Ake (Rondo) *Lost In The Mail #2 - Fabbro Rashumu (Rondo) *Steps Towards The Truth - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *Steps Towards The Truth #2 - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *Steps Towards The Truth #3 - Security Guard Benny (Guardpost Of Pitch-Black Woods) *Steps Towards The Truth #4 vonSecurity Guard Benny (Guardpost Of Pitch-Black Woods) *Steps Towards The Truth #5 - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) *Bitter Truth - Esploratore Brittany (Rovine della Città) (da aggiungere: Strega Assoluta, Quest isola velata, Cubric)